Crazy Jim
Crazy Jim is an NPC added on the System Update. He can gives daily quests, life goals, and epic quests when phoned. His phone number is 12345. Actually,there are Item in Growtopia(Found by hacker),called Crazy Jim. Quests Daily Quests "I guess some people call me Crazy Jim because I'm a bit of a hoarder. But I'm very particular to what I want! And today, what I want is this:" '' In daily quests, the player needs to deliver Crazy Jim lots of seeds, particularly low-tiered seeds. Growtopians need to deliver 2 types of items (blocks, seeds, clothes) to Crazy Jim, the amount ranges from 20-200. The quests automatically resets at 00.00 GT time, hence the name Daily Quest. When completed, a growtoken is rewarded to the player. This quest can only be done once a day. Life Goals ''"What's crazy about wanting to better yourself through positive thinking, affirmation, and putting peanut butter in your ear? NOTHING, that's what! That's why I'm here to guide you through life. I've been around, and I think it's safe to say I know what's best. You keep on trucking with these Life Goals and I'll make detailed notes of your accomplishments in my tin foil journal. Each one you complete will raise your Awesomeness level and earn you a prize. The more awesome you are, the harder the goals, and the bigger the prizes." '' Life goals are like mini quests you need to finish to raise your awesomeness level, each quest you complete gives you a specific prize. You will get 3 life goals a day and they can be any one of the following: *Defeat X players in a Game *Harvest X providers *Smash X rarity of blocks *Smash X blocks *Deliver X of (blocks, clothing) *Harvest X rarity from trees *Plant X rarity of seeds *Earn X XP *Sew X items *Defeat X villains from crimefighting *Catch X lb of fish *Deliver X gems The prizes are random rarity seeds, random amounts of gems and experience. Each completed life goal grants the player 1% awesomeness. The higher your awesomeness level is, the harder the life goals, and the bigger the prizes. Epic Quests ''"Epic Quests are the ultimate goals in Growtopia. It will take you thousands of hours and absolute dedication to complete all. But it you can complete all of these - while maintaining a clean record of behavior - we'll make you your own original in-game item!" *Catch a Perfect Stonefish *Sew a Wool Scarf *Lock a world with a Emerald Lock *Discover the Truth *Plant a Wizard's Staff tree *Forge an Iron Buckle *Dress up as Locke *Own a Top 10 rated world *Achieve 100% awesomeness *Complete a Massive Trauma surgery *Craft a Xenonite Crystal *Hatch a Black Crystal Dragon *Beat a Blanket Cape out of a Supervillain *Find a Topaz Block in a Golden Treasure Hoard *Buy a Riding Bumblebee from the Store *Buy a Golden Pickaxe with Growtokens *Win a Wolf Tamer's Glove from Wolfworld *Get a Ghost Charm from a Spirit Storage Unit explosion *Get a Teddy Bear from a Awkward Friendly Unicorn *Compact a dress into a Mystery Dress *Combust a stack of 200 Highly Combustible Box in a world you own. *Catch a Octopus Head *Complete the "Growtopian of the Year" achievement *Splice a Weather Machine - Comet *Win 200 Carnival Games *Buy a Diamond Dragon from Locke *Win World Of The Day or Video Of The Week *Have all Ringmaster Rings in your inventory *Level up to level 100 *Hold 3 Legendary Items in your inventory *Complete all of the achievements Category:NPCs Category:System Update